After Colony 200
by Booyaka
Summary: 3 unknown pilots pop up,Trowa Bartons dead.err..whats going on here?
1. Dawn of the Rebels

After Colony-200  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
ok, this isn't written by me it's written by my friend Ryan so I take no credit for the fic. Please read n review! Flames are accepted ^_^x  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
  
  
  
After Colony-200, three new gundams have emerged by land, sea and air. The 3 colonies and earth for these mysterious figures. The pilots are unknown, but have left their mark in damage. They have destroyed Heavy Arms gundam and the pilot, Trowa Barton for unknown reasons. The base is unknown and Mobile dolls are patrolling   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't tell you my name or where I am right now, because if I do OZ will find and destroy us! You'll learn of my name later, but you may call me HAWKEYE! You'll also learn of my accomplices' names later, but you may call them Akuma and the God of Death.  
"Man, we pulled it off!" said Akuma.   
"Yes, but what happens when they search here!" I said.   
"We'll fight!" said our leader, The God of Death.   
"Our gundams are hurt pretty bad and so are we!" I screamed.   
"No, your hurt pretty bad, the gundams are fine!" God of death said.   
"Fine then, this hawk will be flying again!"  
WWWWHHHOOOOOSHHHH!  
"They're here! Get to your gundams now" God of Death screamed!  
"I told you I'd fly again!" said I as I emerged from the base into a forest. I prepared for battle, as I reached the battlefield, I aborted fly mode. Soon in a space colony, there was a huge metallic hawk standing on two feet with one wing closed acting as a sword and the other wing spread out using it as a shield, both attached to the arms with talons at each end.  
"UNIVERSE, MEET HAWKEYE!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hawkeye is my Gundam. He's really cool and has the best agility of all the gundams because face it; birds have much better perception and agility then anything. I got to the battlefield, but Akuma & God of Death was already there.   
"Hey Danny, I'm the strongest coffee candy in the world!" I said.  
"Amen to that" he replied. Danny is the God of Death "Would you boys stop chit-chatting, I'm kind of about to die now!" she screamed.  
That's Akuma, or Shinigami. She is American, she just doesn't like the name Samantha, She's also very tough. We jolted there and three mobile dolls were attacking her! They were tough, but I was tougher. My Wing sword went right through a mobile doll's shield and into the torso. I took my wing sword out of him and he blew up.  
"Good one." Danny replied  
" I do my best." I said calmly while my veins were pumping with adrenaline.   
Still, there were two more mobile dolls on Akuma and more were deploying!   
"Shinigami, use energy spike!"   
It's a really cool attack. She makes a ball of energy in Akuma's hand, and she lets it go and slams it. It bounces, up, down, up, down, and hit two mobile dolls and left a steaming hole in both cockpits. Though you must save up energy for it.   
"Man, you knocked out two dolls and a ship that was deploying them!" I said  
"What do you think I was doing when I was being attacked!" she screamed in frustration.   
"Picking roses?" I said cleverly.  
"Go for the ships!" Danny screamed. "We can go for the dolls later."  
It was harder than I thought it would be... The dolls figured out our plan when we were half way there.  
"Ten mobile dolls on our tail" I said. Or at least on mine because my gundam has an actual tail.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ryan, go into fly mode to the ships and destroy them. We'll take care of the dolls." Danny said in his most manly voice.  
"Got it." I replied. "Computer, Fly Mode." In about a minute, I was a metal hawk with jets sticking out from under its tail... and then I was off. Whizzing away from the battle, leaving my friends behind made me feel really bad. It was what I had to do though. Soon, NOT, it took a half an hour to get to the ship that caused me so much boredom, but at least I was there and there were no mobile dolls around. This will be easy, too easy. I shot up, turned around, and went to battle-mode. Five mobile dolls had been following me. This ticked me off, and made me do my most powerful attack (other than self-destruct), Death Wings. I shot myself back, sharpened my wings, and boosted myself forward at a speed that would look like a mach from outside the gundam. Hawkeye went through all the mobile dolls like a knife through butter. I told you that I was mad.  
"Now, for the deploying ship. How am I gonna beat this thing, it has shields complete blocking it. Looks like I got to destroy the shields first".   
My wing sword should do the job, one shot over it and I'll have an open shot. And so I did, and as I suspected I destroyed the top shields. My wing missiles should to destroy it. "Fire Wing Missiles, NOW!"  
BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!  
Mission Two accomplished.  
"Fly Mode"  
I can't leave my friends in a death trap! This trip was much quicker. Soon, (literally) I got to the war zone to find a pile of mobile dolls flaming. God of Death must have torched them. Suddenly, a fire ring was around me.  
"Hi, did you have as much fun as I did?"  
"Yes, you'd be surprised how much fun it is torching dolls! Everybody go get the carriers, were gonna see space." said Danny  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Have you heard the saying "Space, its so quiet." It really is so quiet that it's eerie.   
"Were heading to earth." Danny said   
"I don't think that it's a good idea to go to earth because that's where we were all born. They're all probably expecting us." I said nervously.  
"Good, that makes it better"  
" Let's land in New York, we all live there." I suggested.  
" I agree." Shinigami answered  
"Fine." said Danny  
When you been in an artificial world, a real one seems so inferior. It's good to breathe real air though. We landed somewhere in Appalachian Mountains. Soon we found out that home isn't always the safest place.  
Mobile dolls were everywhere, including the camp we all met at.   
"Hey the invaded our camp!" I screamed with rage.  
"Then we've got the home team advantage." Dan said with a smirk.  
"WHAT!" I said with confusion.  
"Let's do it!" Shinigami said with anxiousness.  
This was probably the hardest battle I've ever fought. The three of us had at least ten mobile dolls on each of us. I did so many death wings I got bored! I saw that Danny was having the most fun of us all. He was firing torpedoes full of fire into the cockpit of the dolls.   
"We did it!" I said.  
Or at least I thought we did, and then I went down hard.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
Hawkeye had been shot in the left leg by something, another mobile doll?  
"You never learn do you."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"WARPATH!"  
"Well, DDDUUUHHH!" he said with a smirk.  
Warpath has always hated us because we never let him on the team. It's my fault he asked and got turned down, so this is my battle. He got good with a gundam called God's Messenger and started acting all-powerful.  
"This is my battle guys."  
"Good luck." They both wished me.  
I'll need it; I remembered that I was down on a limb. That's when Hawkeye was the best gundam in the world. He may not have the best weapons, but can still attack when he is unable to walk.  
"FLY MODE, NOW!"  
I could still do death wings when Hawkeye has a broken leg. Charging up...  
"Guys, protect me for a minute."  
"Got it" they answered.  
SHOT BACK, WINGS SHARPENED, AND SHOT FORWARD!  
"Guys, move to the side!" I screamed.  
Now I was at mach 1 and was going to be at Warpath's funeral. And then suddenly...  
I stopped! Warpath was holding me and laughing evilly.  
"HHHAAAAHHHHAAAA. Please, you think your pathetic steel wings can defeat me. I am the God's messenger!"  
"Good, then say hi for me. SELF-DESTRUCT, NOW!"   
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed  
"Goodbye my fair Hawkeye." I said as I jumped out of my cockpit and into Danny's. We shot out of there and I said my last regrets to him.  
  
"GOODBYE MY FAIR HAWKEYE, GOODBYE!"  
  



	2. Angels of Destruction

After Colony 200  
Angels of Destruction  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Konnichiwa minna! I'd sell you all my soul and tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi if you review! ^_^() and again, I did not write this my friend Ryan did.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
After Colony 200, the three gundam pilots have been issued a death warrant for the death of Warpath. The new Serpent units have been sent out to find the renegade pilots.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A tight grip around my neck and cold metal object against my head. A GUN! Someone is holding a gun to my head and... a sharp pain suddenly goes into my arm. The guy who's holding me is saying something that I can't understand. Wait, Ryan and Shinigami are here, but are just starring at me in shock and suddenly pain shot over my body, light fading, and a sudden wave of relief shot over me.  
"It's all over, thank god."I woke up. It was all a dream that seemed so real. I could feel it all. I saw the clock blinking 2:09 and said to myself better get started training because if I couldn't handle my own dreams how could I handle the Serpents.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
My name is Danny. I'm not the God of Death though, my gundam is. He's the so called "Junkyard Gundam" by my friends, Ryan and Shinigami, considering it's made up of all the gundam parts. A little Nataku here, Tallgeese 3 there and you have the God of Death, but its more complicated than that. He's got the aerial system of the Tallgeese 3 and Epyon, the weaponry of Shenlong, Altron, Nataku, Deathscythe Hell Custom, Heavyarms Custom, Wing, and Wing Zero. Now someone tell me that I'm not armed. Their gundams are cool too. Shinigami's gundam, Akuma, is awesome. It's all black, has a glaive (a really long staff with a hook at the end) in her right hand, white angel wings that fold around Akuma creating a shield, blood red eyes, thrusters, and a circular shield. Ryan's gundam is Hawkeye Custom. He has been working on his since he self-detonated it, day and night with out sleep. It is basically the same as Hawkeye except that it is completely silver; it's talons open up and fire missiles, and that a laser like the other gundams now surrounds his wing sword.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
So as I was saying, it was about 2:10 and I see Ryan working on Hawkeye Custom.  
"It's done."  
WWWHHHOOOSSSHHH!!!  
"And just in time too. I'll wake Shinigami " I said   
I'm in Shinigami's room and while I'm shaking her she is mumbling:  
"Five more minutes or doom."   
"Umm, We're under attack." I said trying not to laugh.She woke up and shoved me to the side.   
"Outta of my way!"  
I got in my gundam and to the battlefield. Ryan was already there and had finished most of them off.  
"Losing 48 hours of sleep paid off."  
"How did you destroy them all?" I asked   
"Couple wing missiles here, talon missiles there, and BOOM, miraculously the battle field is cleared." He replied  
"Not completely!" I said while looking at a so-called dead man.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
"You still are a weak fool! You couldn't even destroy me by blowing up Hawkeye!" said Warpath.  
"I'll take him this time," I said in my most manly voice.  
"No one step in or a miracle will come and help me."  
" I stop believing in miracles a long time ago." Ryan said and fired a wing missile.Suddenly a blast of energy came from a blur in the sky and hit Hawkeye Custom.  
"That's it, I'm officially ticked off" Ryan screamed and shot off after the "Miracle".  
"Shinigami, take the Serpent units." I said  
"Hey Warpath, what's that tin can you're riding in called?"  
It wasn't a tin can; it was actually kind of cool. It had angel wings, a golden suit of armor with a hood   
instead of a helmet that covering his invisible face. In his right hand was a blue beam saber and in the left   
hand was a spiked shield with a picture of a sword going through angel wings.  
"It's called God's Messenger Heaven. Now, enough chit-chat, shall we engage in battle." Warpath said in all of his fake glory. I answered with a blow to the cockpit with my Shenlong staff. A spin hit then an uppercut with staff.  
"Impressive." he said.  
He replied to my body language with a right cross with his spike shield, a left cross with his beam saber and a thrust uppercut with his shield. After that we started dueling that went now where. That's when he got me.His saber got God of Death's torso and flung me over him. All was over until I took out Wing Zero Custom's beam cannon.  
" Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me."  
BOOM!  
"Thank you!"  
I had victory until God of Death got shot in the shoulder.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
"Sorry, it was his final shot." Ryan explained   
"Who's?" warpath asked.  
"His!"  
A picture came up of a gladiator looking robot with a buster sniper rifle in one hand and beam saber in the other. On the left arm was shield with the same picture as Warpath's. It had a silver chest plate and a golden facemask.  
"His name is Sniper for Hire." Ryan said.   
"Warpath, lets settle this the old, old, fashion way. A duel."  
"Ok." He replied.  
THRUSST, THRUST, PERRI, PERRI, GUN. GUN!  
A sharp pain suddenly goes into my arm. I was shot in the arm and Warpath was gripping around my neck and holding a gun to my head. Then Warpath went down hard.  
" I am Falcon and my gundam is the Abyssal Slayer."  
  



	3. The Allies

After Colony 200...  
The Allies  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Ohayo! I'm back minna ^___^ I don't have much to say cept r/r to encourage Ryan to write more!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The group known as Operation Mayhem's idea of free space colonies is spreading   
causing riots against Oz and boycotts of taxes. Now officers are investigating a robbery of motor parts needed to build a gundam it now seems that Oz will have even more problems on their hands. To counter there attacks Oz is calling in one of its most trusted pilot, strategist, and captain, Hayden.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
My name is Falcon. I can't remember anything else about my life except I have a   
gundam and I know how to use it. The name Falcon came to me because when I first   
woke up after amnesia, I saw a falcon and it just kind of stuck. My gundam is what you call cloaked. It is kind of invisible when I tell it to. When my gundam isn't cloaked it has a cloak over it (the jacket kind), a beam rifle, and a new kind of beam saber called a warp blade. The Cloak can also activate a defense matrix and around the weapon I'm using. The only real reason I was able to join the operation was because I saved Danny's life by knocking out Warpath before he could shoot him.   
  
"Did you hear about Capt. Hayden being called in to get us? Dude, where Celebrities!" said Shinigami like that is a good thing.  
"You do realize that is a bad thing, Sam," said Ryan.  
"Number 1: Don't call me that. Number 2: Don't call me that and Number..."  
"Let me guess, don't call me that!" Ryan said triumphantly.  
"No, Number 3 that is a good thing. Have you seen all the riots lately Also that robbery of those gundam parts we might have another ally."  
  
Danny said, " That was in the colony I used to live in with my best friend Tom. In fact, Tom was a thief... you don't think?!"  
  
"Most of us have met Tom and know he isn't that intelligent." Ryan said.  
"We'll see next time we attack the Oz conference building," said Danny.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" said Shinigami.  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
We all got into our gundams and headed off to attack the building. We all knew   
we were going to be ambushed but we had a feeling help would be on the way. As we expected we were ambushed but no help came. Especially we needed help when they brought in the Goliaths but, I was able to care of them with my beam rifle. Anything left I used my warp blade on. There he was Warpath, but I never noticed how easy he looked next to someone who had experience and photon cannons.  
  
His gundam was oddly familiar. It had 5 photon cannons on each arm, 2 on the shoulders. He had four on the torso and 2 on the back of each leg. They were all retractable. Most of his attacks were just based on the photon cannons. He would usually just charge up the cannons and physically attack you while the part that made contact would be charged and you'd be electrocuted. He also had to warp blades.  
"So you can't remember who I am, well then I won't tell you. I'll wait till the best moment when you are so depressed that it will cause you to have amnesia again. HAHAHAHAHA" said Capt. Hayden.  
  
"How do you know all this?" I said.  
"You been around those losers to long," said Warpath. "He said he wouldn't tell   
you."  
"That's it, you're going down Warpath!" said Ryan, and in a flash he was gone.  
  
"Shinigami, you take the Goliaths, I'll take the Serpents, and Falcon, you take Capt. Hayden showing that you've got a history with him," commanded Danny.  
"Let's hope our little robber comes to the rescue! Computer: Cloak Mode! "  
  
This fight seemed extremely hard but I knew what was going to happen. It just came to me like I had done it before. It was almost like I had programmed it what to do and knew how to counter it. He would slash I'd block, he'd go for an electrocution kick, I'd ... wait how did I know the name of the attacks and what they were before I even attacked him?   
  
"So you remember a couple things!" said the captain.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM  
  
Suddenly a flash of light knocks over the Captain's mobile suit and we have a new ally, and his gundams name is Kagero Deception. Yes it was Tom, and now Ryan is 20 dollars less rich due to a certain bet. He wasn't such a bad pilot either; his gundam had a beam saber, and shield, the usual but the thing that surprised me was that he didn't have a beam rifle he had a bow and arrow beam rifle! It kind of looked like the hero named Link from those really old Zelda games.   
  
So now we are a group of five who are now severely wanted for breaking up that   
Oz meeting so yet again we must flee from the colony. This time we're not going to another colony either we are heading to a space outpost were Shinigami's friend, Kim, aka Suppi-chan is waiting for us.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mission Accomplished, Sam" Kim said.  
Grinning Shinigami said "Excellent."  
"What" the clueless boys asked.  
  
Kim explained that those photon cannons on Capt. Hayden's mobile suit were really more defensive then offensive. So around the last Oz meeting, Kim surrounded the building with them. They were hidden under the ground and will fire at anything that moved. We command the cannons on the next meeting to fire at the Oz officials.  
  
"How did you plant those there?" I asked.  
  
"I did at little dirty work as a janitor." She replied with a sour face. "It was worth it to become allied with you."  
  
"Now where a group of 6 not counting the riots, this getting out of hand.   
Although this a good thing considering the colonies are seeing the light." Ryan said  
  
"Light, HHHHHHHIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" Shinigami said and cringed.  
  
That made us all laugh. We needed a laugh; tomorrow is going to be a hard day. we have fry many, many people to prove our point, we aren't kidding. Oz is taking over slowly with the taxes and then officers on the corners of streets, and pretty soon the colonies will be occupied. Ever since they disbanded is AC 195, they've only gotten harder and smarter.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Today was very different. There was much tension in the air when we all ate breakfast. We all wanted to do it but we knew there was something wrong. So incase, I prepped my gundam and the others caught the idea.   
  
Then the moment came, I felt like I was at a carnival in one of those dart games or the games where you have to shoot the clown till the balloon blows up. It was so easy to take someone s life away. Then it happened...  
  
All of our cannons were destroyed in about a second by the Captain's photon cannons. We had to finish him and Warpath, now but we knew it wouldn't happen. To damage him slowly will help our cause though. I shot down there with Ryan, Warpath again instantly goes for him, and again I'm stuck with the Captain. He pulls out two warp blades I pull out my warp blade and beam rifle. I go cloaked but he zaps me with some kind of tracing shock and now the shock goes around me showing where I am. He charges up his blades and they combine becoming a double-sided sword. Then he pulls out a shield, that I some how knew about.   
  
"Let's go!" Capt. Hayden said with insurance in his voice. With the word go he tackles me while he was electrocuted.  
  
"So that's how you want to go," and I blast him with full power on my beam rifle. It blows off his arm, He laughs. Suddenly all the cannons come out and with the power to pick up the arm and fuse it back on to the torso. I was stunned.  
  
"You like my trick, you shouldn't be surprised." He replied.  
"You take care of him?" Ryan asked. Suddenly, Capt. Hayden's mobile suit has the warp blades to the cockpit.  
  
HAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
"What?" I said  
"Your creation will be your friends demise," Capt. Hayden said.  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
I understood. I remember now I designed the mobile suit. That how I knew what he was going to do that is how I knew his attacks. I even made the training exercise for it.   
After I finished it they treated me like garbage. They used me and then threw me out. After I went for a little ride with them and they knocked me out a little to hard that caused a concussion that lead to amnesia. Then I saw the falcon.  
  
"That it!" I was furious; I literally sliced the mobile suit head off with my blade. He escaped and I went back to the Outpost with Ryan. In a week we were going to infiltrate an Oz space station and blow it up. It will be easy considering that I designed it.  
  
  
-----------  
  
please review so Ryan writes more! ^_^x() -Yue out  



End file.
